


Morning Sunlight

by orphan_account



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, and nothing but fluff, or at least my attempt at wholesome and cute, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Ram and King being cute together and King trying to make breakfast but not succeeding very well.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Morning Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> alright this is my first attempt at fanfiction and like yea, it may be bad but I tried my best. 
> 
> My brain is stupid and doesn't like to write in only one tense so you might see that reflected in my writing. Sigh also I hope my characterization is good. and whose pov is this anyway? IDK I throw caution and thinking out the window. welp. tell me ur thoughts. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. RamKing is such a soft ship which is why I'm such a sucker for them.

One month in and Ram was still having a hard time believing that he wasn’t hallucinating, that they were together, that he and King were dating…each other. What got to him wasn’t the fact that he was in love, Ram had realized very early on in their relationship what the butterflies dancing in his stomach meant, no, what he couldn’t believe was that it was mutual, that the butterflies must have danced for King too.

He sat at the kitchen counter in King's forest of an apartment and watched as he cooked breakfast and prattled on about the new plants he was thinking of buying. It wasn’t anything Ram could understand, but just the sound of King was soothing. Sun leaked in from the blinds enveloping the room in bright yellow, the plants loved it, Ram loved it, particularly the way it fell on his boyfriend, it made his stomach do all sorts of funny things. 

“Oi! Cool boy, are you listening?” King asked smiling and running a hand through Ram’s hair. It was a gentle and innocent touch. Ram's scalp tingled. King unbeknownst to himself was a very touchy person or was it only like that for him? 

Ram nodded a little too quickly, too eagerly and it earned him a laugh. His heart wanted to burst open. It couldn’t possibly contain the amount of love he was harboring. 

“Or is it that you were too mesmerized by me huh?” King teased raising an eyebrow and letting a smile play on his lips. 

Ram flushed all the way to his ears. 

“yes” 

It was very quiet but King heard it. He hadn’t expected it and the honesty in it made his entire face heat up.

“Stop blushing, it's contagious!” he laughed, ruffling his nong’s hair trying to forget how fast his heart was beating.

He turned to head back to the stove but Ram grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks and stared at him earnestly. 

“Can I kiss you?” Ram asked and if it were possible, they both went ten shades redder. 

For a moment time stopped.

Then King leaned in closer, ever so slowly, and pressed their lips together. It was soft and tender just like warm sunlight and when they finally pulled apart that feeling of warmth lingered. 

King opened his mouth to say he had better go back to the stove but Ram, whose hand still had his, pulled him closer and reconnected their mouths. 

This kiss was still gentle but there was more movement the second time around, more tongue. Ram placed a hand on his cheek and nervously, as if unsure if he should, guided his movements. It was a stupid thought to begin with, because King complied completely, leaning into the kiss, a needy moan escaping his lips. 

King broke away, his eyes wide with shock. Was that him? He touched his lips astonished and looked up at Ram, they were both breathing heavily, their lips inches from each other, he laughed embarrassed. Ram laughed with him, kissing his nose softly. He brushed the stray strands of hair from King's forehead and looked at him, silently asking if he wanted to continue. His boyfriend's mind faltered. 

King opened his mouth to say yes but the words I love you fell out instead. It didn’t matter though, because it meant all the same to him. The words hit Ram like it was the very first time, sending ripples of happiness through his veins. He wanted to look into King’s eyes and say it back but it was too late because King had already brought their lips back together. 

.

.

.

They had to remake breakfast because everything burned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. =).


End file.
